De I Cide
Overview De I Cide is a traditional Yume Nikki fangame with a twist made by Saki-Izuriha (出灰サキ) (Pixiv), who also made an English version of it, but almost immediately deleted it. This game features mostly dark and disturbing themes and has a rather unusual for a Yume Nikki fangame soundtrack, which consists of metal and trance tracks in contrast to calm piano music. It stars a girl with messy hair named Inahoozuki (否鬼灯) who, most likely, is insane, and a silver haired boy named Ginmokusei (銀木犀). The lates version is actually Version CATER (4), but it is extremely short. Version CATER is similar to the April Fool's releases of .flow, Me and other fangames, but only because of its length. According to the creator, "CATER is neither a joke nor a kinda April Fool's event. That's actually a part and a close of the story." Gameplay Like in most traditional fangames, your objective is exploring dream worlds and collecting effects. Plus there are multiple endings to reach. You enter Inahoozuki's dreams through her bed, save at the notebook on her desk. In the second version the option to save at any point of the game was added due to unpredictable game freeze bugs. A curious fact about this game is that it has the least malicious-looking chasers. Though they still run fast after you and trap you in a sectioned-off area. There also is a frequently recurring character - dark figure with a golden padlock - who won't let you pass through to some areas. There are about 20 of them scattered around Inahoozuki's dream world and you must get rid of all of them in order to see all the endings. Inahoozuki's Dream Room has a music player with the game's soundtrack, though you must unlock most of the songs first to be able to play them. The most noticeable thing in her dream room is a Roomba vacuum cleaner. This isn't an effect, it rather serves as an alternative to riding a chair while in dream. You can also turn on the TV to view Japan's weather channel. Interact the game console in front of the TV can play a mini-game where you control a rapid bamboo shoot that has to smash normal mushrooms avoiding the colorful moving "chaser" mushrooms. The sprites used in the mini-game are reference to 2 brands of chocolate snacks call "Takenoko no Sato (lit. Bamboo Shoot Village)" and "Kinoko no Yama (lit. Mushroom Mountain)", which always cause a struggle between fans of them. Starting from version TREY, De I Cide has two playable protagonists, though Inahoozuki's part is still the main one. You always start off as her, but you can always switch to Ginmokusei's part by interacting with the transparent NPC in Inahoozuki's room. As Ginmokusei you can also switch back to Inahoozuki. 'Ginmokusei's Part' Ginmokusei's apartment is a lot emptier than Inahoozuki's, but he can actually leave it and even use an elevator in his apartment building. His part has independent dream worlds, a looping nexus with doors that move around, and multiple effect-giving portals. The laters allow you to collect specific effects that are correspondent to Inahoozuki's effects you've already collected. Plot You start off as Inahoozuki, who is, according to her description is a Psychopath (in Ver I), or a Demon Child. Not only she refuses to leave her room, she won't even go out to her balcony. Her "normal" room is messy and bloody, in contrast to that, her dream room looks cute and cosy. Because Inahoozuki is blonde and because of her appearance in version CATER, she references Poniko and the Uboa event in Yume Nikki. Effects - Inahoozuki Effect Mixes - Inahoozuki Effects - Ginmokusei Download/External Links 'Version TREY (Japanese)' Bugfix - Version TREY (Japanese) 'Version CATER' A short game, completely in English. No translation needed. 'Ver II (DEUCE) (Japanese)' Bugfix (Japanese) *Insert these files into the game folder and overwrite. 'Ver II (DEUCE) (English)' *Translated by HimeNikki (Updated on February 15th, 2014), approved by Saki-Izuriha Bugfix (English) *Insert these files into the game folder and overwrite. Ver DEUCE Pixiv Post Gameplay Video Category:Fangames Category:Fangames With Endings Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:Japanese Category:English